What Do You Want
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Hanya apa yang aku lihat ketika melihat EXOShowTime.. disana.. HUNKAI CHANKAI shopping.. hehe, Ulang Tahun Chanyeol itu lo.. ada HUNKAI CHANKAI disana dan aku suka! Finish!
1. Chapter 1

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

HunKai-ChanKai..

Saat itu Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol sedang syuting acara EXO Showtime episode 3. Seluruh anggota EXO berpasangan berpisah mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diberi tahu untuk membeli kado untuk salah satu member sebagai ucapan akhir tahun.

"Ya, aku dengan kalian ya?" Chanyol tiba-tiba datang diantara Kai dan Sehun yang sudah berjalan beriringan.

Sialnya, Sehun yang sejak di van sudah mematenkan Kai untuk ikut dengannya malah diikuti Chanyeol.

Sehun berwajah amat frustasi seakan mengatakan 'what should we do? Why Chanyeol must hang out with us?' dan masih banyak lagi.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita beli hadiah sama-sama" Kai tersenyum seadanya. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak hyungnya yang satu ini.

Sehun merengut agak lama dan berjalan agak lama hingga tertinggal lalu akhirnya Sehun menyusul dan merangkul Chanyol.

"ayo sama-sama!" Sehun menirukan suara Kai yang imut namun terkesan aneh dan mengundang tawa Chanyeol.

….

"Kita tidak hanya berjalan saja, setidaknya kita melihat-lihat" Chanyeol mengusulkan.

Sedari tadi di otak Sehun hanya bertuliskan 'jalan saja terus sampai Chanyeol lelah dan aku akan menarik Kai untuk kabur secara diam-diam' itu hilang.

"Hm" Kai tersenyum sambil menunduk. Ia bingung dan salah tingkah jika bersama dengan hyung tampannya yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana kalau toko topi?" Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu toko topi.

"Kajja" Sehun akhirnya mengikuti keinginan Chanyeol.

….

"Waah ini terlihat bagus" Chanyeol sedari tadi memegangi topi yang amat menarik hatinya itu.

"Sebaiknya tidak, coba lihat yang lain" Sehun berujar tak niat.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya pada topi itu dan beralih ke topi-topi lain. Diambilnya topi coklat dengan telinga yang terlihat cute itu. 'ini cute sekali, andai Kai menggunakannya.. sungguh aku akan membelikan ini jika Kai mau, tapi kenyataannya selera Kai bukan yang seperti ini'. Chanyeol memandang sekilas topi itu lalu mencoba menggunakannya namun…

"Tunggu sebentar.. ini tidak muat" Chanyeol sungguh agak malu cepat-cepat ia angkat topi itu dari atas kepalanya.

"Sungguh, kepalaku tidak besar" Chanyeol meneliti topi itu.

"Kepalanya sungguh besar" Sehun memandang malas Chanyeol.

"Ige.. cobalah, sungguh bukankah ini segala ukuran?" Chanyeol menyerahkan topi cute itu pada Sehun.

"hn, perhatikan baik-baik" Sehun berjalan ke depan cermin. Memakainya namun..

"Ige mwoya? Pft.." Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia tertawa karena tingkah konyolnya, ternyata topi ini memang sempit, ia malu sekali karena Kai diam-diam menertawakannya.

…

"Hyung, kau ingin memberikan hadiahmu pada siapa?" Sehun bertanya mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Aku.. entahlah aku tidak tahu.." mata Chanyeol bergerak-gerak memikirkan siapa yang sebaiknya ia beri hadiah.

"Hm.. Kai?" Chanyeol menyerukan nama Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Ne" Kai yang sedari tadi mengamati topi-topi membelakangi Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah fans Kai?" Chanyeol menatap Kai penuh arti sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, itu benar" Sehun hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Aku sangat mengaguminya, bahkan kami sekarang tinggal di kamar yang sama" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan pandangannya tak berkedip sama sekali memandang Kai yang tertawa malu.

"Aku ingin muntah.." Kai berujar munafik untuk menstabilkan jantungnya dan pipinya yang mulai bersemu.

"Kai kau tahu aku sangat serius" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk memijat tengkuk sang magnae karena..

'Sial! Berani sekali kau Chanyeol hyung! Kau telah menggoda Kai-ku!' Sehun mengumpat sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya kesal. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun marah.

"Jadi apakah aku harus keluar?" Sehun menawarkan diri setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Silakan, pintunya disana.." Chanyeol berakting layaknya pelayan toko.

Wajah Kai sedikit gusar dan Chanyeol tahu itu. Chanyeol pun memegangi tangan Sehun untuk menghentikan langkah magnae.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap disini. Kau tahu kan, aku bisa salah tingkah bila berdekatan dengan orang yang aku kagumi terutama Kai" Chanyeol memasang wajah manisnya.

"Ne.. ne.." Sehun mengangguk.

Suasana kembali hening sesaat. Kai menunduk melihat topi-topi yang terpampang didepannya. Chanyeol menatap wajah yeppo Kai tanpa berkedip. Sehun menatap jengah Chanyeol dan mencuri-curi pandang wajah manis Kai.

"Ehm.. Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku Kai?" Chanyeol menyakukan kedua tangannya.

"Hm?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga bertemu dengan mata indah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri sedikit terkesima, begitu pula namja albino yang ada diantara Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Aku akan mengabulkan segala permintaanmu, Kai" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Jinjayo?" Kai mulai tertawa lagi. Sungguh, dalam layar kaca, ia harus berakting sebagai orang yang cool dan manly, susah payah kini Kai mencegah rona merah wajahnya makin terlihat dengan terus tertawa garing.

"Tentu" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Sehun akhirnya menatap Kai juga. Jujur, Sehun ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan Kai saat ini. Sehun berharap, ialah orang pertama yang memberikan Kai hadiah itu. Sehun menunggu jawaban Kai dengan tak sabaran, menatap mata indah Kai yang menjadi sayu itu. Sehun bahkan rela tidak berkedip demi melihat namja manis itu.

"Aku ingin rumah"Kai menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol. Kemudian ia tertawa lagi, ini hanya lelucon darinya namun tanpa disadarinya, Sehun dan Chanyeol malah menganggap serius keinginannya tadi.

Sejenak Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun melongo dengan otak yang tiba-tiba berfungsi 1000 kali lipat karena permintaan dari si manis Kai.

"Okay.. aku akan memberikanmu rumah" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat bersinar. Kini dalam rumus Chanyeol adalah 'tabung gajimu untuk membuat istananya dengan Kai sebagai permaisurinya kelak'.

Sehun sendiri termenung memikirkan keinginan Kai itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan Sehun mengangguk samar namun mantap. Sehun akan bekerja lebih keras untuk mewujudkan keinginan Kai-nya.

…..

"hyung sendiri ingin dibelikan apa?" Kai bertanya dan Chanyeol segera beranjak untuk mengambil topi berbulu yang diinginkannya sejak dulu.

CLING!

Evil Oh Sehun menampakkan seringai dan tatapan evilnya. Seketika itu juga tangan Sehun meraih tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo!" Sehun berbisik semangat menarik Kai keluar toko.

"Yah.. aku ditinggalkan.. aku sendiri lagi.." Chanyeol memasang wajah super masamnya.

…..

Sehun dan Kai kini berada diluar toko.

"Sehun, kau kesana, aku kesana, kita akan bertemu nanti" Kai memberi arahan agar Sehun berjalan berlawanan arah dan berpapasan nanti.

"Aku ingin bersamamu Kai-ah" Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

"Andwae, setidaknya, jika aku atau kau tertangkap Canyeol hyung, salah satu diantara kita bisa mencari kado" Kai melepaskan genggaman Sehun di tangannya.

"Heeh.. arraseo" Sehun berjalan ogah-ogahan. Dan Kai segera berjalan kearah berlawanan.

"Hm, karena sekarang Chanyeol hyung tidak berada disekitar, aku harus segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung" entahlah, lidah Kai kini sedang senang menyebut-nyebut nama hyungnya itu tadi.

TRRRRRT.. smartphone Sehun bergetar.

"Ah, dia menelfon" Sehun berkata dengan girang dan segera mengangkat telepon dari Kai.

"Oh, Sehunna.. kau dimana?" Kai berjalan santai.

"Kau dimana?" Sehun malah bertanya balik.

"Aku ada di blok berikutnya" Sehun menatap cemas. Matanya menyipit mencoba mencari keberadaan Kai.

"Ok Ok" Sehun merasa sedikit lega. Pasalnya ia kira Kai sudah melewatinya.

"Ok, kau berjalan kearah kiri dan aku kekanan, kita akan bertemu kan?" Kai memberi intruksi.

"Ok Ok, kita pasti bertemu" Sehun tersenyum.

"Aaah.. kau disini.." Kai berujar dengan suara imutnya.

"Aha! Yehet!" Sehun merasa senang karena mendengar suara cute Kai meski hanya lewat telepon dan merasa makin senang karena dengan bertemunya Kai dengan dirinya, itu bisa berarti mereka jodoh (?)

"Ah siapa itu?" Kai merasa sedikit silau karena cahaya.

"Ohorat~" Sehun memberi kode bahwa itu benar dirinya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang" Kai mempercepat jalannya mendekati Sehun, begitupun Sehun.

"Sekarang, ayo mencari hadiah dengan nyaman" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap Kai dengan penuh harap dalam poker facenya. Mungkinkah ini menjadi date (?)

"Geure, kajja" Kai segera memutus kontak matanya dengan Sehun.

"Aah.. Chanyeol hyung sangat sulit untuk lepas" Kai berkata bagaikan Chanyeol itu sebuah permen karet yang selalu menempel padanya. Dan itu benar, sebagai fans setia dan ehem.. pemendam perasaan cinta.

"Jadi, kita harus membeli topi atau berjalan ke sekeliling lebih lama?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun.

"Berapa harga topi itu? Itu sangat mahal, aku tidak punya banyak uang" Sehun memandang kearah lain, dan itu artinya sehun berbohong. Kai tahu itu, pasalnya kemarin Sehun barusaja dikirimi uang dari keluarganya yang bisa dibilang cukup kaya raya. Itu artinya tabungan Sehun cukup tebal kini selain karena gajinya.

"hahaha" Kai tertawa garing, memandang jengah kepada Sehun yang tidak mau mengeluarkan sedikit uangnya.

"benar, aku tidak punya uang" Sehun menatap ke jalan. Dan Kai enggan menatapnya.

Sehun tadi sudah berjanji dalam hatinya untuk menabung dan membelikan Kai rumah mewah, ia harus irit dalam pengeluarannya!

Melihat Kai yang sedikit cemberut akhirnya Sehun luluh juga.

"Baiklah, kita lihat dulu harganya , kajja" Sehun hendak menggenggam kembali tangan Kai namun Kai dengan segera mengantongkan tangannya.

Sehun mendenguskan nafasnya, inilah yang akan terjadi jika Kai ngambek. Kai tidak akan ingin disentuh sama sekali.

…

"Permisi," Sehun dan Kai masuk kembali kedalam toko itu. Kemudian segera bertanya pada pelayan.

"Berapa harga topi ini?" Kai menunjuk topi yang tadi diinginkan Chanyeol hyungnya.

"65.000 won" pelayan itu memberitahukan harga.

"auuuhhh…" segera Sehun mengeluhkan harganya dan Kai hanya ikut berseru berusaha menutupi senyum gelinya mendengar suara Sehun yang aneh menurutnya.

Sehun sendiri tak bisa mengedipkan matanya melihat Kai yang tersenyum malu-malu.

Entah Kai sungguh tidak tahu jalan pikiran Sehun. Topi itu bahkan termasuk murah, Sehun bisa membeli 10 dan uang tabungan Sehun bahkan dapat membeli 1000 topi itu.

"Ah, ini-ini, kalau yang ini berapa?" Kai memegang topi yang lain. Tentunya pandangan Sehun ikut terbawa dan segera menoleh.

"Aku akan membeli itu" Kai menunjuk topi yang sedari tadi diinginkan Chanyeol, Kai hendak mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya namun dicegah oleh Sehun.

"Waeyo?" Kai menatap bingung kearah Sehun.

"Kita lihat topi lain dulu" Sehun mengajak Kai untuk melihat-lihat topi yang dipajang rak toko itu.

"Jika kau membeli barang yang diinginkannya, itu tidak akan menjadi menarik" Sehun berucap. Berusaha mengajak Kai untuk membeli barang lain, sungguh, Kai tadi hendak membeli topi itu. Tapi masa Sehun rela jika membeli topi itu dengan uang Kai sendiri? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti didepan calon istrinya! Dia harus bisa menafkahi Kai dan anak-anaknya(?) kelak dengan uang yang dicarinya sendiri!

"Ini bukan karena mahal" Kai hendak menerangkan pada Sehun, bahwa Kai ingin membelikan topi itu untuk Chanyeol.

"Aigo, bagaimana ini bisa mahal, ini sungguh tidak mahal" Sehun berusaha memberi image wah-nya.

"Waw" Kai yang tadi tertarik dengan topi merah yang sedari tadi dilihatnya, ketika melihat labelnya segera terkejut kecil. Ini mahal-pikirnya.

Wajah cute Kai memandang topi itu seakan berkata 'Sehun! aku ingin itu' dengan childishnya.

"Aha" Sehun segera melihat Kai dan Sehun tahu.. Kai menginginkan itu. Kai kembali berkutat melihat-lihat topi-topi disana. Berpindah sedikit demi sedikit kedepan dan Sehun mengikuti disampingnya.

Kini Sehun berada didepan rak topi merah tadi. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk mengamati topi itu.

Sehun dilema antara menabung untuk rumah keluarga atau topi yang pastinya akan cocok dan jika digunakan akan Kai, Kai akan semakin imut dan menggemaskan!

"Ayo pergi ketempat lain!" Sehun akhirnya meraih keputusan untuk keluar dari toko itu.

"Geure kajja.." Kai menjawab sambil sedikit menunduk, melihat untuk terakhir kalinya topi merah itu.

"Permisi" Sehun meminta maaf karena tidak jadi membeli. Kai terlihat sedikit mengambek dengan berjalan cepat terlebih dahulu keluar dari toko topi tersebut.

**-TBC-**

**Itu yang aku lihat kalo lihat EXO Show Time pas itu, lihat deh Kai mau ambil topi yang merah tapi lihat harganya trus langsung bilang 'waw' trus Sehun kayak mikir mau beliin Kai topi itu. hehe..**

**Review oke! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kini Sehun berada didepan rak topi merah tadi. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk mengamati topi itu.

Sehun dilema antara menabung untuk rumah keluarga atau topi yang pastinya akan cocok dan jika digunakan akan Kai, Kai akan semakin imut dan menggemaskan!

"Ayo pergi ketempat lain!" Sehun akhirnya meraih keputusan untuk keluar dari toko itu.

"Geure kajja.." Kai menjawab sambil sedikit menunduk, melihat untuk terakhir kalinya topi merah itu.

"Permisi" Sehun meminta maaf karena tidak jadi membeli. Kai terlihat sedikit mengambek dengan berjalan cepat terlebih dahulu keluar dari toko topi tersebut.

**-What Do You Want-**

Ditengah perjalanan mereka, kini malah mendiskusikan tentang hadiah yang baik dan hadiah yang buruk. Bagaimana hadiah itu biasa penerima dan hadiah yang baik adalah hadiah yang tidak biasa atau waw dan penerima hadiah harus merasakan apa yang dirasakan pemberi. Sungguh diskusi aneh namun keduanya tampak serasi sekarang.

Namun keduanya akhirnya saling menatap dengan ekor mata masing-masing setelah tidak menemukan sama sekali hadiah yang sesuai.

"Apakah ada disini? Sesuatu yang seperti itu" Sehun berfikir.

"Jika kau membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan, itu tidak memberikan arti yang besar" Kai berujar.

"Ya itu benar, dan itu semua biasa" Sehun menimpali.

"Geure, ooh.. apakah yang seperti ini baik?" Kai menatap sesuatu.

"oho.." Sehun memandang Kai yang tertawa.

"Mwoya ige?" Sehun melihat jualan yang tertata disana.

"Saya akan melihat semuanya dulu, berapa harganya?" Kai berujar pada penjual.

"5000 won" Penjual terlihat sedang menata aksesoris dagangannya.

"Kami membeli hadiah untuk member hyung kami" Kai menerangkan.

"Sesuatu yang tidak biasa" Sehun menambahi.

Sehun dan Kai mulai mencari benda yang bagus menurut mereka.

Sehun sedang mencari gelang biru yang couple dengan gelang yang dikenakannya sekarang, untuk couple dengan Kai dan bisa segera membayarnya.

EH TUNGGU! MEMBAYAR.. MEMBAYAR..

Sehun berfikir sebentar. Ia teringat Kai yang tadi hendak membayar topi Chanyeol dengan kartu kreditnya tapi digagalkan oleh Sehun.

"Tapi.. apa kau membawa dompet?" Sehun mencubit sedikit lengan coat Kai, berusaha mendekatkan diri pada Kai.

"Kau tidak bawa?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak membawa apapun kecuali kartu kredit tapi kau tidak bisa menggunakan kartu kredit disini" Sehun akhirnya tertawa.

"Ah. Jinja aku tidak membawa dompet" Kai merogoh kantong coatnya.

"Aigo… maaf" Sehun melepas dengan tidak rela gelang biru yang menurutnya cocok jika digunakan berpasangan olehnya dan Kai.

"Aah.. maaf, terimakasih" Sehun dan Kai menunduk kemudian pergi.

**-What Do You Want-**

"Aku bahkan tidak berfikir sampai sana" Kai mengingat betapa konyolnya dia.

"Aku tertarik dengan sesuatu disana" Kai menunjuk sesuatu diseberang jalan. Tepatnya.. toko serba ada.

Sehun berwajah ogah-ogahan karena untuk kedua kalinya ia harus merelakan benda yang ingin dibelikannya untuk Kai.

"Bukankah disana banyak benda-benda unik" Kai menunjuk toko itu.

"Yah, kau juga bisa menggunakan kartu kredit" Sehun berujar.

Kemudian keduanya berkutat mencari sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Kai memegang kotak pembersih lensa.

"Kadang saat kau menggunakan computer terlalu lama, matamu akan menjadi sakit. Jika kau membeli yang besar, itu akan terlihat memberatkan" Kai mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ah, andwaeji" nyatanya mata Sehun terfokus pada jemari lentik Kai.

"Tapi jika kita membeli yang kecil!" Kai berujar dengan suara imut.

"Aha! Aigo.." Sehun langsung tersenyum melihat betapa cutenya Kai. Ia sampai bertepuk tangan.

"Chanyeol hyung tidak menggunakan lensa kan?" Sehun memastikan.

"Ah tidak, dia tidak menggunakannya" Kai baru ingat bahwa Chanyeol sudah operasi mata dengan laser agar tidak menggunakan lensa minus lagi setelah beberapa bulan debutnya.

"Kapan dia melakukannya.." Kai mengingat-ingat waktunya.

"Ah dan ini, untuk saat kau terluka.." kai menunjuk band aid.

"sebenarnya, kau hanya mendapatkan luka sekali kan?" Kai menatap Sehun dan Sehun mencoba menebak apa pikiran namja sexy tan disampingnya ini.

"Jika kau membeli yang besar ini, itu akan memberatkan" Kai mengangkat kotak band aid yang besar.

Segera Sehun tahu alur pemikiran Kai dan mengambil kotak band aid kecil yang ada disebelah tangan Kai.

"Kita harusnya memilih yang kecil dengan elastisitas tinggi" Kai menggunakan kata-kata bagaikan dia adalah seorang model iklan produk. Dan Sehun tertawa memikirkannya.

"Dan juga! Saat kau menghilangkan make up.. ada benda yang benar-benar kau butuhkan saat menghilangkan make up didekat matamu" Kai mengambil sesuatu lagi.

"Igo!" Kai mengguncang-guncangkan cotton bud kemasan besar.

"Yaaah…" Sehun merasa ini benar-benar hadiah konyol.

"Hahahaha.." dan Kai tertawa puas. Sehun yang melihat Kai tertawa duluan ikut tertawa melihat tawa Kai yang sungguh amat imut baginya hingga ia harus memalingkan wajahnya agar ia tidak mimisan.

"Kemudian, karena ini dingin, kita membutuhkan sarung tangan dan ini!" Kai meraih sarung tangan yang amat murah. Terlihat seperti sarung tangan para pembangun jalan, kuli, tukang kebun, dan sebagainya..

"Waaw.." Sehun menatap sesuatu itu lebih dekat. Yah, jemari lentik Kai.

GREP! Gotcha! Sehun memegang tangan indah Kai! Bahkan kata 'waah' berulangkali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Otte..? ahahaha" Kai tertawa lagi. Hingga membungkuk dan Sehun tersetrum oleh suara tawa manis milik Kai sehingga ikut tertawa.

"Lalu.. ini hanya menghabiskan 5000 won" Kai menunduk melihat dan menjumlahkan semua label harga pada rak barang yang tadi diambilnya.

"Bukankah kita terlalu sedikit mengeluarkan uang? Ayo keluarkan sedikit uang lagi" Kai membujuk sehun.

"Jeongmal, ayo keluarkan sedikit uang lagi jadi kita akan merasa sedikit lebih baik" Kai merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol hyungnya.

"Andwae, kenapa kita tidak membeli sekaleng kopi saja?" Sehun menatap Kai. Sungguh, Sehun tak suka dengan Kai yang lebih perhatian pada Chanyeol.

"Kita beli sekarang?" Kai menunjuk kearah show case di belakang.

"Keurenikayo" Sehun berujar.

Kai membuka terlebih dahulu dan Sehun hanya menunggu Kopi apa yang akan Kai beli. Ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk meminum kopi sekaleng berdua dengan Kai.. Ciuman tidak langsung lah yang ditunggu Oh Sehun!

"Ini, 1 plus 1" Kai meraih kaleng kopi yang jika membeli satu maka akan mendapat satu.

Sehun segera beranjak melihat kaleng kopi sialan itu.

"Ahahaha.." Sehun tertawa garing. Matanya menatap tajam melihat kopi 1 plus 1 sialan itu diambil Kai.

"Aaah.."

BRUK-BRUK-BRUK

"Aigo-aigo-aigo" Saking kesalnya Sehun sampai menjatuhkan semua belanjaan yang ada ditangannya.

**-TBC-**

**Disini aku suka waktu Kai ambil kopi kalengnya yang 1 plus 1 terus Sehun kayak gak terima sampe barang belanjaan yang dipegangnya jatuh semua.. hehe**

**Review ya.. thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**What Do You Want?**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**HunKai-ChanKai**

**..**

**.**

**this is..**

**lets read!**

"Aku senang karena kita membeli Chanyeolie hyung hadiah" Kai tersenyum melihat hadiah yang kini sedang dihitung dikasir.

Sehun hanya cemberut terdiam karena sungguh hari ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Seharusnya ia bisa melakukan date dengan Kai, ah sungguh!

"semuanya 7,100 won" pelayan kasir memberikan barang belanjaan mereka.

"aaaah" Sehun bahagia sekali. Dan wajah Kai sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Ini sangat mahal bukan?" Kai mengejek betapa murahnya hadiah untuk Chanyeol.

"Apakah anda membutuhkan tas plastic?" pelayan kasir menawari.

"Ah ya, berikan kami wadah"

"ah kertas kado?" Sehun mengatakan salah satu poin terpenting dalam kado.

…

Ditempat lain…

Sebuah store khusus menjual barang ori Michael Jackson

"Ah, ini benar-benar sangat bagus" Chanyeol mengambil kotak putih berisi mug.

"Dia sangat menyukai Michael Jackson" Chanyeol memikirkan orang yang akan diberikannya hadiah itu.

Kemudian Chanyeol menulis surat juga untuk orang yang dituju.

…

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol hyung tidak akan marah. Kalau ia marah, aku akan tanggung jawab" Sehun berbisik pada Kai.

"Ne" Kai memasang wajah muramnya, poni halusnya kini sudah turun dan menutupi dahinya. Sangat imut sekarang. Dan Chanyeol sedari tadi berebut kursi dengan Xiumin untuk bisa duduk sejajar dengan Kai. Chanyeol juga ingin menanyakan mengapa Kai tega meninggalkannya di toko topi tadi.

"Chanyeol duluan" produser memanggil Chanyeol, dan semua member menjalankan actingnya cukup baik.

…..

Tap-Tap-Tap

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Hm?"

Chanyeol melihat kertas yang tertempel di belakang sofa itu. Happy birthday.

"Aaah.. kamsamhamnida" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

"Ini semua hadiahku?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu menatap bingkisan bingkisan yang ada didepannya.

"Wah, ini sungguh luar biasa" Chanyeol memandang sekitar.

"Kau harus lebih tersentuh~" Kai berucap di ruang lain bersama member yang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hadiah yang aku beli?" Chanyeol menatap pada kamera.

"Kau harus memberikannya padaku" Kai berujar optimis. Dan tentunya ucapan kai tidak diketahui chanyeol. Karena mereka berada di ruangan yang berbeda.

….

Setelah cukup frustasi karena banyak salah menebak hadiah dari member. Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil kado dari arah yang berlawanan.

Kado kecil unik dengan lem yang tidak merata dan wadah yang amat hancur untuk dilihat.

"…." Chanyeol memandang dengan tampang kosong bungkus yang amat jelek itu.

"ehmp.." Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Dari siapa itu?" Lay penasaran. Dan Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Cobalah untuk menebak" Kai berujar.

"Bukankah itu Sehun?" Lay menebak.

"Tidak, aku tidak membeli benda semacam itu" dan sehun berbohong..

"Aku pikir itu Baekhyun" Luhan menebak.

"Aniyo" Baekhyun menyangkal.

Dan disana tidak ada yang mau mengakui hadiah itu.

"Dia selalu menebak Kai untuk semua hadiah!" Xiumin berujar sambil melihat Kai yang tesenyum.

"Haha" Kai hanya tertawa.

"Kai, apakah ini darimu?" Chanyeol melihat kearah kamera. Seperti orang bodoh yang selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Kai.

"Ini seperti darimu. Gambar yang sangat tidak cocok diberikan pada namja" Chanyeol menatap gambar motif bunga-bunga pada kertas bungkus itu dan lem kado yang sungguh berantakan, lalu memperlihatkannya pada kamera.

"Jangan menangis karena kau tersentuh" Chanyeol membaca tulisan pada bungkus kado tersebut.

"aaahh.." Chanyeol tersenyum riang.

"Ini pasti dirimu Kai" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia kearah kamera.

"Kai! Kai?" Chanyeol menunggu jawaban.

"Aha.." Chanyeol benar saat menebak hadiah itu.

Dan tentunya hadiah itu bahkan dibeli bersama Sehun tetapi Sehun tidak dianggap(?)

"Ah Kai and Sehun?" Chanyeol merasa iri pada Sehun, namun ia melanjutkan membuka kado itu.

"Ah kau berdua membelinya bersama?" Baekhyun bertanya. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan nasib Kai ditangan Oh Sehun.

PUK!

Chanyeol membukanya.

"…." Lagi. Chanyeol terdiam menatap hadiah itu.

"Waaaahh" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Diambilnya selembar surat yang ada disana.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol hyung, kami takut kau merasa terbebani, jadi kami hanya mengeluarkan 5000 won untuk obat –Kai&Sehun" Chanyeol membaca surat itu.

"Sarung tangan, cotton swabs kualitas tinggi, band aid elastic, obat kumur manis" setelah membacanya Chanyeol mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa tertawa.

"cotton swabsnya bisa digunakan bersama di dorm" Chanyeol memegang kemasan cotton swabs yang besar itu.

"Dan ini bisa dibagi bersama" Chanyeol mengeluarkan band aid.

"mouthwash, ah bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan ini manis padahal ini sangat pedas" Chanyeol mengeluarkan obat kumur berwarna biru itu.

SLABS..

"Oh, mengapa kau memberikanku ini?" Chanyeol menatap sarung tangan murah yang sungguh tidak stylist itu. Sehun dan Kai hanya tertawa diseberang sana.

"Hm, kita bisa menggunakan benda ini sekarang dan kedepannya" Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian meletakkan hadiah itu.

"Kenapa kau membeli mouthwash?" Suho bertanya pada Kai.

"Aku takut kita tidak sempat menyikat gigi ditengah jadwal kita yang padat" Kai menjawab seadanya.

"Jika kami membeli yang besar, itu akan membebani" Kai membela.

"Apakah kalian mengeluarkan 10,000 won bersama?" Suho terlihat kesal. Sungguh kedua maknae mereka sangat jahil. Itu hadiah paling murah.

"Apa yang kau maksud 10,000 won? Kami hanya mengeluarkan 7,100won?" Sehun malah menantang rupanya. Dan gelak tawa terdengar dari kedua maknae itu.

…

Chanyeol membuka kado kedua terakhir. Boneka Jerapah!

Dan chanyeol bimbang antara Dio dan Lay.

"Lay hyung?" Chanyeol menebak.

"Aaakh.." Chanyeol mengeluh karena ia salah menebak lagi.

"Gunakan band aid elastisnya untuk menyembuhkan hatimu yang terluka" Kai memberi saran. Disana terlihat coat Kai lepas, itu karena Sehun menariknya.

Bahkan Sehun mendekat dan mulai menempel pada Kai. Kai dengan sabar mencoba menarik dan menggunakan kembali coatnya yang ditarik lepas paksa oleh Sehun.

"Kemudian Chanyeol membuka kado terakhir. Itu adalah topi wolf yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua hadiah yang salah ditebaknya tidak menjadi miliknya.

"Kalian bercanda kan? Aku akan melakukannya lebih baik, beri aku kesempatan" Chanyeol eakan tidak rela dengan kado yang terpaksa tidak menjadi miliknya.

…..

**=tbc=**

**Bagaimana? **Aku suka waktu Kai bilang dengan yakin 'kau harus memberikan itu padaku' waktu Chanyeol bingung mau kasih hadiahnya ke siapa.

Review ya..


	4. Chapter 4

**What Do You Want**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Disisi lain, para member bersiap membawakan kue ulang tahun.

"One, two, three! Saengil chukae hamnida! Saengil chukae hamnida!" member menyanyikan lagu happy birthday.

"Waah, waah" Chanyeol amat tersentuh.

Chen membawa kue ulang tahun diikuti Kai dibelakangnya.

"Buatlah permintaan!" Kai berujar.

"Cepatlah dan buat permintaan. Permintaan untuk semua hadiah yang tak menjadi milikmu" Chen berujar.

"Itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang" ternyata pikiran mereka sama.

Setelah itu Chanyeol meniup semua lilinnya dan mereka bertepuk tangan.

…..

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menebaknya?" Dio bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini tidak cocok" Dio berujar.

"Berikan untukku, untukku" Sehun hendak meminta boneka jerapah itu untuk dijadikan objek kekesalannya ketika Chanyeol menggoda Kai.

"Ini, tidak pas, kepalaku terlalu besar" Chanyeol berujar pada Lay. Hadiah topi wolf dari Lay.

Akhirnya semua hadiah itu kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kau pilih ini atau ini?" Xiumin menyodorkan dua topi yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

"Aku pilih ini" Chanyeol mengambil yang warna merah.

"Hahahaha" Chanyeol bersorak senang karena ia berhasil mendapatkan topi yang ia inginkan.

…

"Ani, hadiahku.." Chanyeol kepikiran dengan hadiah yang tadi dibelinya.

"Menikahlah, menikahlah" Sehun berujar malas sambil mengubek kue ulang tahun itu.

"Oh, hadiah yang Chanyeol beli" Dio turun dan mengambil kotak hadiah yang Chanyeol siapkan tadi.

"Woaaahh" seluruh member berseru.

"Michael Jackson?" Chen mengambil hadiah itu. Dan disebelah Chen, ada Kai. Mata Kai bahkan tak bisa lepas dari kotak itu. Michael Jacson's dog mug dan syal.

"Padamu selamanya, Kai-nim?" Chen menebak.

"Bukankah itu untuk Kai? Kai?" Lay menebak.

"Untuk siapa hadiah ini?" Chen bertanya pada Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku mendapatkan feelingnya kan?" Canyeol bertanya.

"Oh, siapa-siapa?" beberapa member minus Sehun amat penasaran dan mengerubungi Chanyeol.

"Aku?" Kai menawarkan dirinya. Tangannya sudah memegang kotak mug itu.

"Tentusaja kau, Kai" Chen mendukung Kai.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan surat yang tadi ia tulis di store. Dan membacanya.

"Kai, anyeong?" Chanyeol membaca sapaan yang ia tulis di surat itu.

"Waaahh.." Kai berteriak senang.

"Ini Chanyeol hyung" Chanyeol melanjutkan membaca.

"Akulah yang dipilihnya!" Kai gembira sekali dengan suara cutenya.

"Aku berkata aku akan memberikanmu hadiah tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan aku berikan kan?" Chanyeol membaca lanjutan suratnya.

"Dibandingkan dengan kita, kau selalu giat dan lebih terluka karena dance, tapi terimakasih telah memperlihatkan sisi bersinarmu, dan itu juga patut dipuji untukmu untuk berfikir banyak kepada seluruh member dan berlatih bersama untuk memperlihatkan sisi EXO yang lebih baik, Hyung akan melakukan dance lebih keras" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Kai mendengarkan semua isi surat yang dibacakan Chanyeol. Bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Pipinya merona indah.

"Untuk syal, gunakan itu semenjak dingin" dan Dio mengalungkan Syal itu pada Kai.

"Untuk cup mug, untuk puppies mu dan Jackson hyung yang kau sukai"

"Kai-ah. Saranghae~" Chanyeol mengakhiri suratnya.

"Bobo-he" Baekhyun menyulut agar Chanyeol dan Kai berciuman.

"Bobo-he" dan beberapa member ikut mendorong mereka untuk berciuman.

"Wee.. chakaman! Ini bukanlah ulang tahunku tetapi aku merasa sangat tersentuh" Kai berujar.

"Bobo-e" Baekhyun masih ngotot.

"Bobo-e jo!" Chen juga.

Dan Sehun amat cuek dengan memakan kue ulang tahun itu rakus.

Kai meletakkan mug itu lalu merentangkan tangannya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Lalu..

**HUG!**

Mereka berpelukan erat sekali.

Itu karena wajah Kai yang menoleh dan segera membungkam bibirnya dengan bahu tegap Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol gagal mendapatkan ciuman Kai. Dan tanpa di shooting oleh kamera, ternyata wajah Chanyeol berekspresi sedih karena gagal mencium Kai.

Baekhyun yang ada dibelakangnya hanya tertawa tertahan melihat nasib malang roomatenya itu.

"Menikahlah" suara Sehun benar-benar rendah. Ia kehilangan semangatnya melihat pelukan itu dan Baekhyun hanya mengejek kemalangan Sehun dengan suara 'hehe'nya.

Lalu Chanyeol terlihat malu-malu menyerahkan surat yang dibacanya tadi kepada Kai.

"Ayo tinggalkan Kai disini dan pergi!" Baekhyun hendak memberikan ruang privasi untuk Chanyeol dan Kai.

….

"Pergi dan gunakan ini sekarang" Dio menunjuk semua hadiah yang ada disana.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya ambigu.

"Ok. Aku akan memakainya" Chanyeol melepas topi wolfnya lalu bergegas mengganti bajunya.

Semua member mengobrol sembarang menunggu Chanyeol kembali.

"WAW" Kai bersorak senang melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Segera Kai memberikan sarung tangan yang dibelinya tadi.

Kemudian Chanyeol berpose keren dan mengundang Kai untuk bersorak lagi.

Kai mengenakan topi pemberian Tao ke kepala Chanyeol dan itu membuat Sehun iri. Sehun memandang iri karena Kai yang sangat perhatian pada Chanyeol.

"Wah kau terlihat cute, itu mengerikan tapi itu cocok untukmu" entah Chen memuji atau menghina.

"Ini adalah ulang tahun terindahku bersama kalian" Chanyeol berterimakasih dan seluruh member bertepuk tangan. Kai menyandar pada tembok. Setia berada disamping Chanyeol hyungnya.

Bahkan saat mereka hendak melakukan banzai, Chanyeol amat ingin meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kai sehingga ia menarik tangannya yang berada di paling bawah tumpukan untuk berada tepat diatas tangan Kai.

"One, two, three! EXO let's Love!" mereka melakukan banzai.

Tak ada yang tahu, pandangan Sehun dan Kai bertemu kembali. Keduanya terjebak dalam pandangan itu untuk beberapa detik saja.

"**Saranghaeyo..**" bibir Sehun berujar tanpa sura.

"Sehun pabboya.." Kai memutuskan pandangan mereka, mendesis, tersipu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Lalu tangan Chanyeol terlihat hendak menggenggam jemari Kai ragu namun akhirnya tidak melakukan apapun karena manager memelototinya.

**-end-**

**Yeey.. udah end!**

**Makasih sudah baca dan review ff ini! :D**

**Buat yang mau request FF Kai-Uke silakan PM aja ya.. ada banyak FF di PC belom sempet kepublish nih, **

**Thanks all!**

**Buat Readers Setia FF What Do You Want ini, semoga kalian puas dan berikan Review terakhir untuk FF ini ya :D**


End file.
